The Alternate Nightmare
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: It was bad enough watching herself die but it was another thing to watch her child die too. Bit of Rose drama. Tiny bit of TenRose


--- Hello All! I'm on a roll at the moment as the Plot Bunnies are invading my head. Everything and anything is giving me inspiration at the moment! So the normal applies..I own nothing, it's all the BBC's stuff. This was inspried by two things. First of all a song from Miss Siagon (Which is an amazing musical!) and second of all I was reading the fic 'Give her back to me' by Yeknodelttil (If you've not read it, do it now...it's awsome!) and I was interested in the idea of a child being in the mix. Anyway, Enjoy and Please review! I'm always up for hearing peoples thoughts! --- 

The TARDIS landed with a heavy thud causing Rose to lose her balance. Something had gone wrong and once again they were somewhere they definetly were not meant to be. Outside she could hear shouting and Gunfire. She looked towards the Doctor who had his eyebrow raised in thought.  
"Doctor...where are we?" She said with a shaky breath. He looked towards her after looking out of the door.  
"Somewhere we shouldn't be...We're in the middle of a war zone. The TARDIS is in a safe place but the moment we step out of those doors we're at risk." He said. Rose moved over to the door and looked outside for herself. She could see bodies across the streets and felt physically sick but before she moved back in she saw someone with blonde hair running past that she could have sworn looked exactly like her.  
"Who was that?" She asked herself as she slipped out of the doors. The Doctor tried to grab her arm but just missed as she began to run down the Alley way and into the main streets.  
"Rose no! Stay Here!" He shouted but she couldn't hear him, her thoughts too wrapped in what she thought she had seen.

Quietly she peaked around the corner making sure to not be seen. The blonde woman she had followed had stopped in a shop alcove to regain her breath. Gently she put down a small child. A child with Brown shaggy hair and Brown eyes. Rose's breath caught in her throat when she finally saw the woman's face properly. It was like looking into a mirror, the only differences was that this Rose was covered in dust and looked very worn out and also the fact this Rose had a child.  
"Shhh we'll be ok, Daddy will be back soon! Then we can go away from here!" She said to the small boy who wrapped his arms around her neck. Suddenly the woman looked up and saw Rose. Quickly she broke off the hug and started to chase Rose back down the Alley.  
"Wait!" She yelled. Rose stopped and turned around. "Who are you? Why do you look exactly like me?" The alternate Rose said, the child clinging to her leg. "I'm...I'm you, I think. I think this is an alternate reality to mine.." Rose said lamely. The alternate Rose nodded in thought for a minute untill her thoughts were pulled away from her.  
"Mummy who is she?" The alternate Rose bent down and picked up her son. Rose smiled and shook his small hand.  
"I'm...well i'm a different version of your mother" She said "Is he"  
"My Son? Yes this is Darcy" Rose smiled, tears threatning to spill.  
"Well if this is an alternate reality...do you have a Doctor too?" The alternate Rose stared at her for a moment and then nodded.  
"Yes we do, we're waiting for him so we can leave" She said. Rose felt a grip in her chest, like a vice and she couldn't help but ask the question she was trying best to hide.  
"Is Darcy his son?" She blurted out. The alternate Rose smiled at her warmly.  
"Yes he is, we got married a Half year ago after he finally admited his feelings and we found a way to keep me living a bit longer. Who knows what'll happen!" She said with a lighthearted tone in her voice. -  
His eyes watched from the doors of the Tardis as Rose ran, hunting down the person who could satisfy her curiosity. He squinted to see who she was talking to. She definetly looked like Rose, blonde hair, attitude and all. But there was something with her, someone he should say. A child. A small child, no older than 4 or 5 with shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. He fell backwards a little trying to steady himself. That child was his, well not his but the alternate him. He sat down and rubbed his hands through his hair trying his best to think.

-

"So whats going on here? Where are we?" Said Rose looking all around her, trying in vain to pinpoint the area.  
"We're in London, Early 2007. The Daleks and the Cybermen and the Humans are at war. The Doctor...My Doctor...tried his best to stop it but there was no way. He told me that we had to go and he'd meet us soon and then we'd leave and go somewhere safe. I think he wanted to go to New Earth." The alternate Rose said.  
Rose sniggered a little at the thoughts of that happened at New Earth's hospital but smiled a little at the thoughts of how defensive the Doctor was. He thoughts were shaken as they could hear Cybermen closing in. The alternate Rose held the others arm.  
"My time is coming Rose. The only Advice I give you is that you don't let anything get in the way of happiness and if war comes to your doorstep...make sure you get out!" She said. Rose stood perplexed for a moment but then watched as the Alternate Rose picked up her son and ran off to safety. Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see the Doctors eyes on her. They held an emotion that she couldn't quite read and at that moment at time she didn't want to try.  
"Come on...it's not safe here. We need to go!" he said quietly. Suddenly her head spun around in the direction of screams. Woman screams and the sound of a child crying. She ran so fast her legs began to hurt but she could think of nothing but the other version of her. "Rose just leave it!" He cried after her. She skidded to a stop, her eyes falling on the alternate her on the ground holding her son and shielding his eyes from the Cyberman above them. There was nothing she could do.

His head buried into her shoulder and arm arms covered his head to make sure he couldn't see.  
"Don't look, Just don't look. Think of all the nice things we've seen yeah? Think of that." She said to him as she rocked him back and forth, trying to drown out the sound of the blades herself. Rose stood and covered her mouth with her hands to prevent a scream escaping as the horror that took place before her eyes. The horror that could be her future. She watched as the vision of herself was butchered infront of her along with her child. It seemed like forever she waited for the Cyberman to leave, watching herself breath with a shallow breath. Watching herself cry over the loss of her child and waiting for her husband to come and rescue her.  
Rose quickly scrambled over to her and picked her head up.  
"It's ok...you're going to be fine.." She began. The alternate Rose tried to laugh but felt a stabbing pain in her chest.  
"No it's not, even if I was there would be no point in it. Darcy is dead and my husband is not here. This is my fate Rose Tyler... Don't let it become yours" She said quietly as the darkness took over her. Rose felt a tear make its way down her cheeks and land on the face of the alternate version of her. It was hard to get her head around. Watching herself being killed trying to protect her son. Her son who looked exactly like him. Gently Rose felt something be slipped into her hand before the alternate Rose slipped away.

She didn't turn around as she felt the hand on her shoulders. It tore him apart to feel her pain, to watch herself be killed to save something so special. She slowly stood up and turned towards him.  
"Ok...lets go" She said softly. He tried to say something but he found there was nothing coming out of his open mouth. What could he say? It's ok? Don't worry, it won't happen to you? No. There was nothing he could say. It may not have been her personally but it was her. Suddenly she heard a voice belonging to the Doctor, But not her Doctor. Hidden out of view she view she watched as an Alternate Doctor ran up to the Body of his dead wife and son. His screams of pain and heartbreak echoing off the walls of the alley where Rose stood. Her heart breaking and tears running down her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose?" He knocked softly on her door. "Yeah?" He heard a soft broken voice from behind the door that threatened to break his two hearts.  
"Can I come in at all? " He opened the door a crack. She gave him a sad smile.  
"If you want to I suppose" She went back to braiding her hair.  
"I wanted to check you were alright"  
"No i'm not" came her straight reply as she looked right at him. He walked over to the bad and sat down. "I watched myself die. I watched my family die. How can I be alright?" He didn't know what to say. The sat in silence for the longest time then she finally spoke again.  
"I saw you too. An alternate you. You were in so much pain..." She trailed off. He kept his gaze to the floor and then spoke up.  
"Well...I'd lost my..my family so yeah..I imagine I was" He said, stuttering slightly. "She gave me something before she died..." Ros said. She held up a silver ring, a stone that looked like a diamond was set in it but it was glowing different colours. "Have you seen it before"  
He took the ring from her hand and studied it for a moment and then handed it back to her.  
"Yeah I have. I have one...the exact same in a safe place in my room. Very rare, very valuable" She looked at him for a moment.  
"What is it?" "It's a soul ring" he said with no feeling at all.  
"A what"  
"A soul ring. It connects the soul of the person who gives it to the person who recieves it. Basically its a complicated"  
"Wedding ring..." She said softly. A sad look passed over his face and he stood up.  
"Well..you must be tired so i'm gonna leave you to go to sleep" Suddenly her hand grabbed his arm.  
"Please don't leave me alone...I don't want to die alone!" She said with a desperate panic in her voice. Her eyes drilling into his. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around her.  
"You won't die alone...You won't die anytime soon for that matter!" He said while stroking her hair and letting her sob into his chest. Slowly he laid backwards and let her fall asleep on his chest. He didn't see himself holding the bloody body of his dead wife. He didn't see himself holding his dead son. But he heard his own cries and felt that pain. He didn't want to feel it again. Rose wouldn't die on her own because he would make sure she wouldn't die.

----------------------

There you go! A random fic that was done at silly o'clock in the morning! I realise that The Doctor can't really have an Alternate of himself but it fitted into the story so i'm not gonna get picky. Not the best story i've done but i'll leave it up to you lovely people!


End file.
